


Lost In Japan

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand AU, Vixx - Freeform, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: What could go wrong when you catch the eyes of a royal prince ?





	Lost In Japan

_“Babe” he moaned as taekwoon grinded his crotch against his_  
_“Shh shh” taekwoon kissed his jaw softly he silenced him since they were currently at some restroom of some club “mhm you taste so good..”_  
_“I-I try.” He stuttered as he felt taekwoon sucked his jaw leaving a love bite, He whimpered and pulled taekwoon closer to him..he wanted more..more of him. “I want you..”_  
_He could feel his lover grin at him “and I want you too.” Taekwoon simply said and let go of him as he unbuttoned Haekyon’s pants._  
_“W-what are you doing?” He asked him the most obvious thing in the world; He dragged down haekyon’s pants along with his boxers and smirked at the length in front of him._  
_“You’re so big, baby” he licked his lips and placed a soft kiss at the tip of his cock_  
_“Fuck” he hissed and placed his hands over taekwoon’s soft hair and gripped it hard._  
_“I haven’t even sucked it and here you are doing that.” He smirked and opened his mouth and began to suck his member._  
_“Jesus.” He whimpered whilst he felt like he was in heaven_  
_“No baby just your favourite neighbourhood taekwoon.” He stopped to take off his shirt and continued to suck his dick hard._  
_“B-baby, slow down I-I don’t wanna cum yet.” He stuttered, He was so fucking close._  
_“Mmm, you taste good.” He stood up and smiled softly to him then cupped his cheeks to kiss him._  
_He could taste himself but he didn’t care his lips were too soft and talented for him to deny later, he broke the kiss after they ran out of breath “I wanna do you.” He whispered_  
_He smirked “maybe next time.. I want you inside me.”_  
_He gasped he didn’t expect to— he was used to being a bottom that— havana was playing— “babe, are you okay? you look overwhelmed and hot as fuck ” He chuckled_  
_“I-it’s just..no one has ever, do you have lube?” He mumbled_  
_“Your dick is too wet for lube..so there’s no need and” he bit his lip “I really want you to fuck me.”_  
_“Then take your pants off.” He commanded_  
_Taekwoon took his pants along with his briefs off excitedly. “I won’t be loud.” He said_  
_“We’ll see.” Haekyon said and attached his lips on his neck “wrap your legs around me.” He did what he said and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs on his torso, he could feel his erected dick on his butthole and felt haekyon’s breath hitch._  
_“You ready?” Haekyon asked wanting to be sure_  
_“Yes.” He gasped; Haekyon slammed his dick inside him and it hurted a lot that he screamed loudly “shh.” He kissed him to silence him “ we’re in the bathroom.” He moved slowly so Taekwoon could adjust to his size. “You’re so tight, baby.”_  
_“You’re so big.” He whimpered and haekyon kissed his jaw creating love bites_  
_minutes later they could hear some guys enter the restroom “I need you to be quite.” He told his lover who nodded and bit his lip hard whilst he pushed his dick so deep and paced roughly. He moaned and widened his eyes and haekyoon laughed quietly_  
_“What was that?” A guy asked, which he recognised immediately who was his friend hongbin_  
_“I don’t know..” Ravi said and he grinned and moved faster that made taekwoon whimper “holy shit! Someone is fucking.”_  
_“Oh god.. don’t tell me-” Hongbin gasped_  
_“Shut up, and let’s go.” Ravi said and they hear the door close_  
_“Wtf you did that on purpose.” Taekwoon mumbled_  
_“At least they left.” He chuckled and moaned as he felt taekwoon tightened_  
_“I’m about to come.” Taekwoon hissed_  
_“Me too.” He groaned and cummed inside him_  
_“That was good.” He grinned at haekyon who blushed while they were wearing their clothes “I can’t believe we fucked in here.”_  
_“Me too.” He mumbled shyly “it was really good I wanna do it again.”_  
_“Round two? Already.” He grinned widely_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first time writing here.. and yeah I hope you like it :-)


End file.
